


Up to Snow Good

by Elzzorr



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Skier!Waverly, Smooth!Haught, Snarky skier, Snarky snowboarder, Snowboarder!Nicole, bit of both?, both of them are super snarky, friends to lovers?, playful banter, rivals to lovers?, skiing/snowboarding supremacy, tag as i go i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elzzorr/pseuds/Elzzorr
Summary: Seeing no one else in line, Nicole asked, “Are you a single?”Unfortunately for her, her neck gator slightly muffled the “a” in the sentence. Taken aback, the shorter girl turned to the boarder. “Excuse me? I um just got out of a relationship. With a boy. Man!” she blurted, noticing red locks of hair peeking beneath the taller woman’s beanie.Nicole blinked in confusion, even if the skier couldn't see her eyes through her blue Oakley Prizm goggles. “Um I'm sorry? I meant ‘are you a single rider’ because there's no point in both of us riding a high-speed quad by ourselves.”-----Nicole is on vacation by herself and sees no one else in line except for one more early riser. Neck gators get in the way and make things uncomfortable but Smooth!Haught sneaks in.





	1. "Are you a single?"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue! (I have roughly one more chapter's worth of writing left but I can definitely write more!) Comments, kudos, suggestions, etc always welcome! Thanks for reading!
> 
> It's 1:30am on a school night so bear with my bad writing skills please

Nicole sighed as she breathed in the cold fresh air surrounding her. The familiar crunch of snow beneath her boot and the clicking of her bindings tightening were music to her ears, besides the actual tunes flowing from her iPod to her earbud. She hoisted herself up and glided down to the lift lines to start out her vacation in Utah. She had been traveling there since her family moved to LA during her freshman year of high school and she hadn't stopped since.

 

At 8:15 in the morning, the lift was pretty much clear except for a few early morning risers, so Nicole didn't bother with the singles line. She drifted on her freshly-waxed-and-tuned 2017 Burton Feelgood Flying V and stopped next to a short skier in a turquoise jacket and pink ski pants. Nicole had never seen such a color combo before but thought whoever this was had some sort of odd fashion taste. She wasn't one to talk though, as Nicole was barely able to match her steel grey pants and navy blue jacket with her black and grey boots for crying out loud.

 

Seeing no one else in line, Nicole asked, “Are you a single?”

 

Unfortunately for her, her neck gator slightly muffled the “a” in the sentence. Taken aback, the shorter girl turned to the boarder. “Excuse me? I um just got out of a relationship. With a boy. Man!” she blurted, noticing red locks of hair peeking beneath the taller woman’s beanie.

 

Nicole blinked in confusion, even if the skier couldn't see her eyes through her blue Oakley Prizm goggles. “Um I'm sorry? I meant ‘are you a single rider’ because there's no point in both of us riding a high-speed quad by ourselves.”

 

Waverly’s cheeks flushed red, but not because of the cold. “Oh my gosh I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding! Yes, I'm a single rider. I'd love to– like to ride up with you.”

 

The pair boarded the ski lift in silence before the mechanism began to carry them to the top of the mountain. Nicole pulled her goggles up onto her beanie-clad forehead and stuck out her gloved hand. “I'm Nicole, by the way. Nicole Haught.”

 

Waverly transferred her poles to her left hand. “Waverly Earp.” She too, pulled her goggles to the rest on her helmet.

 

Nicole gazed into stunning hazel eyes. “So Waverly, a boy-man?” She chuckled. “Yup, been there before. It's _the_ _worst._ ” Noting the awkwardness of her question, she changed the subject. “What brings ya out to Park City so early in the morning?”

 

“I used to come here every year with my family until… Well until we didn't I guess. I've only started coming back recently and the early morning’s the best because it's mostly empty up top and the view. The view is just beautiful.”

 

“I have to agree with you on that. I mean, I've been coming here for the past 7 or 8 years, and nothing beats the scenery. There's something about standing on top of a peak and seeing the valley below that gives me a huge rush. Plus, up top there's like no one cause most people don't even _dare_ to venture up there. I can just shred some pow without the pressure of trying to avoid people, ya know?” They both sat in silence and took in their surroundings.

 

“Why snowboarding? I always thought all boarders can do is do tricks and jumps but never any steep runs. Skiing is so much easier on that front.” Waverly got a little cocky there, but something told her the other woman was okay with the teasing.

 

The redhead feigned offense. “Excuse you, Miss Too-Good-for-Boarding, but snowboarders are excellent at both tricks _and_ steep runs. We just know how to live a little, that's all.” Nicole smirked.

 

“Okie doke then, don't come crying to me when you eat it on a Double-Blue.”

 

After a considerable amount of time in silence after that, Nicole asked, “What part of the mountain are you planning on hitting?”, turning to the brunette again.

 

“I think I'm going over towards Jupiter Peak or Bowl. Haven't decided yet.” She smiled at the startled look on her companion’s face. “I just know after I get off here, I'm making my way over to Bonanza then down to McConkey’s or Jupiter, depending. What about you?” Waverly didn't want to sound cocky, but if Nicole truly knew the mountain like she should after skiing the same place for the past 8 years, she would know taking those lifts would lead you to the steepest area of the mountain. Jupiter Peak and Jupiter Bowl were filled with Double-Black Diamonds, and was only for near-experts. And Waverly was indeed a near-expert skier.

 

Little did she know, Nicole was a near-expert snowboarder. “Oh I was thinking the same, except I might take Pioneer a couple times as a warm-up first.” They lifted the safety bar as they approached the top of the lift. “Maybe I’ll see ya around, Waverly Earp.” With that, the redhead pushed off the seat and glided to the side to strap in her back foot, leaving a stunned Waverly gaping at her from the unloading zone.

 

Nicole loved the way cold air stung her cheeks, even when zooming down a relatively flat run that required little effort. She didn't anticipate the trail to be _so_ flat, however, and she quickly realized she was running out of speed. Despite her efforts to keep what little momentum she had left, Nicole found herself stationary.

 

Waverly saw this and skied right up next to the struggling snowboarder. “Stuck I see. It's okay, just use your poles to push you along. Oh wait, boarders don't have poles, my bad!” It was an asshole move, but Nicole knew by the smile on Waverly’s face she was only joking and meant no harm. Waverly even gave Nicole a little push (she was much stronger than Nicole would have ever thought) even though it didn't help much.

 

Cursing under her breath as she saw Waverly ski towards the lift, Nicole unstrapped her back foot and resorted to gliding and shuffling her way to the slight decline towards the lift. By the time she actually made it to the Bonanza lift, a couple more early risers were there, but lo and behold, waving her to an open space in line next to her, was Waverly Earp.

 

“Have fun back there?” Waverly joked as Nicole slid next to her.

 

The redhead huffed. “Laugh all you want, Earp, but I will show you what having fun looks like on the mountain. Care to join me for the day?”

 

“Only if you think you can keep up.” The wink she gave Nicole stunned her to the point where Nicole almost missed the lift.

 

“Where are you from?” Nicole asked, shifting in her seat to rest her board on the little footrest.

 

“This tiny town in Montana called Purgatory. Crazy, I know. Often the name is quite accurate for what goes on there, but it's home. How about you?”

 

“I live in LA where I'm getting my Criminology degree at UCLA. I'm applying to the police academy when I graduate this year.”

 

“Wow, impressive. I'm getting my degree online since I opted out of college cause of home stuff and there aren't really any schools that allow me to study Latin, History, and Linguistics at the same time. But it works for me; I'm fluent in five languages, three of which are dead. I'm kind of a history nerd if you haven't figured it out. I might apply for graduate school in a couple years, but I'm not sure yet.” Waverly rambled on and Nicole thought it was cute.

 

“That's actually really cool. I can barely speak English properly, let alone any other language. Any other sports besides skiing?”

 

“I uh used to be a cheerleader in high school? Dance was always a huge thing for me too.”

 

Nicole laughed. “Pfft cheerleading isn't a sport. No offense.”

 

Waverly just sighed as she said, “None taken. You?”

 

“Basketball, softball, and a little soccer. I was the jock in high school. Sorta. I'd like to think a was a smart-and-nice-jock, more of a sporty-nerd if you will.”

 

“You? Nice? I find that hard to believe.” Waverly joked.

 

“I'm nice! You just haven't seen it yet cause you've been a jerk so I've been a jerk back. I can't let you one-up me at being an asshole.” Both women laughed and enjoyed the other’s company. Waverly was pleasantly surprised at how easily conversation flowed between the two. Nicole was focused on toning down her gay flirtiness.

 

When they reached the top, Waverly quickly hopped off the lift and said “Race you to McConkey’s!!” before dashing off on her skis. Nicole let out a strangled “Not fair!” as she scrambled to buckle herself back in and follow the skier.

 

A couple of frantic runs later, Waverly victoriously stood smirking at the line to McConkey’s Express. As she opened her mouth to supposedly make another snarky comment, Nicole beat her to it saying “If the only way you can beat me is by cheating, so be it.” At 9:25, the mountain was still relatively clear, so Waverly was able to just patiently wait for Nicole to unstrap her back foot before they hopped into line.

 

“If I'd known you were going to take Hawkeye _and then_ 10th Mtn, I would've just gone down Blueslip Bowl and Pioneer!” Nicole fake pouted.

 

Waverly stuck out her tongue. “That’s what happens when you're a snowboarder; you lose valuable mountain time.”

 

“By the end of the day–no, by _lunchtime_ – I will convince you that skiers aren't the superior race.”

 

Again, both women were surprised by their comfortability with their new found friends. The two spoke as if they had know each other for years, not hours.

 

McConkey’s Express was a shorter ride than the their two so their conversation was cut short at the top.

 

“So where to next?” Nicole asked.

 

“Maybe P-Zone or McConkey’s Bowl a couple of times before lunch at the Lodge?”

 

“Sounds good to me.” The wind was starting to pick up slightly but visibility remained good. The canyon below Jupiter Peak was bustling by this time but only a couple other people thought to venture out to the top.

 

“Race you back down McConkey’s Bowl to the lift?” Waverly proposed.

 

“Only if we start at the same time, meaning give me a second to buckle in.” Waverly fake pouted as Nicole sat down to strap on her right foot.

 

“Okay. On three. One. Two. Three!”

 

Both pushed off and flew down the mountain, Waverly expertly navigating the moguls that had been carved previously.

 

Nicole however was having trouble because of said moguls. Her board was trying to keep up with the sharp turns but it took her a split second longer to carve around the large snow-bumps.

 

Powder sprayed everywhere with every turn on the near-vertical mountain face. Waverly was ahead by a little, but Nicole wasn’t going to let her beat her so fast. In a a daring move, she cut through the trees to try and reach Powder Monkey, a Blue-Square run that led back to the lift.

 

With the untouched powder in the tree line, Nicole was able to carve around the trees much easier than the moguls and quickly overtook Waverly who had no idea Nicole had taken a shortcut.

 

Waverly reaches the blue run only to find Nicole a few feet ahead of her. “What the?!”

 

Nicole turned her head to stick out her tongue before having to focus on the busier trail.

 

“On your left!” Waverly called out as she zoomed past a couple of other skiers.

 

Soon, both women were calling out warnings to other mountaineers as they passed them in their heated race.

 

Panting, Nicole sat down to unbuckle her foot. “Take that, you sneaky skier!”

 

“You’re calling me sneaky? It’s like you teleported in front of me on Powder Monkey!”

 

“Trick of the boarders.” Nicole replied with a wide smirk.

[Park City Trail Map](https://www.onthesnow.com/utah/park-city-mountain-resort/trailmap.html)


	2. Boarders Love Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! (You might wanna get used to it lol... I suck at posting regularly...)

It was nearing 3:00 and Waverly hadn’t admitted skiers weren’t superior and Nicole had yet to eat it. At lunch, a bet had been made that if Nicole ate it, she had to buy Waverly a coffee or hot chocolate at the resort they both were staying at (the revelation revealed over two bowls of chili at lunch). If Nicole could impress Waverly with boarder skills, Waverly would buy Nicole a coffee or hot chocolate. 

 

_ “Boarders love bets. C’mon it’ll be fun.” _

 

_ “I guess if you just need to soothe your ego…” _

 

Neither planned on losing.

 

Nicole sighed. “Alright. I think this is the last big run of the day. What do you say to Pioneer Ridge, Belmont, Waterfall, Homerun, then Three Kings? I still gotta rock your socks off.”

 

“Let’s do it.” 

 

Pioneer Ridge down to Homerun went fairly smooth with both women just relaxing a little. It wasn’t until Three Kings, the terrain park, that stuff started happening.

 

Because the day had started off sunny then cooled off, the jumps became slightly icy under the harsh cold. The abundance of snow also meant larger jumps had formed. A perfect mix for a disaster.

 

“Hey Skier-Snob!” Nicole called, “Watch this!”

 

Determined to prove the true skill of snowboarding, Nicole picked up speed towards a small jump before leaping and doing a 180, landing goofy-foot. “How’s that?”

 

“Not impressive!” Waverly called, spraying snow on the redhead.

 

Nicole shook off the white powder and tried again off of a larger ramp and launched into a 360 toe-touch. “How bout that?”

 

“Still not impressive!” Waverly called out again. This repeated for a couple jumps and tricks Nicole did using various pipes and rails.

 

“Fine. What about this?” Nicole licked her lips in anticipation as she picked up more speed and jumped as high as she could, doing a 540 toe-touch before landing back down goofy.

 

“That was actually pretty cool.” Waverly admitted. Nicole glanced back at the brunette.

 

“Really?” Nicole would’ve seen a blush dusting Waverly’s wind-burned cheeks if she hadn’t been pulled to focus by her new friend’s cry of warning.

 

“Nicole watch the rail!!” 

 

She snapped her attention back in front of her and barely missed the metal rail/jump in the path. However, her quick turn caused her to catch an edge on the icy corners of the ramp before she suddenly wasn’t vertical anymore.

 

Waverly watched in horror as her companion tumbled down down down the face of the last jump, the boarder showing no signs of stopping. “NICOLE!”

 

Nicole was clawing at the loose snow beneath her as she rolled, trying to catch herself or slow herself down.

 

Unfortunately for her, as she rolled with her board behind her head,  _ it _ caught the snow first.

 

Excruciating pain blossomed from her left knee and she cried out, slowly coming to stop on the mountain. At this point, other mountaineers were watching this unfold.

 

Waverly quickly skied down to where Nicole was clutching her knee, leg still strapped in.

 

“Oh my god are you okay!?” Waverly frantically spewed out. Nicole only groaned in pain in response.

 

Thinking fast, Waverly took her poles and crossed them in an “X” beside them as a universal sign for help. 

 

“Someone call Ski-Patrol!” She called out. A few onlookers stopped and pulled out their phones.

 

Waverly carefully unbuckled Nicole’s board, trying not to aggravate her injury. “Is it just your knee?” Nicole could only nod in response, her eyes screwed shut. 

 

Soon Ski-Patrol arrived with a toboggan and carefully loaded Nicole in, giving Waverly instructions on where they were headed and to follow them down to base.

 

Waverly’s heart was pounding as she raced after the bright red jackets. Nicole got hurt because she was trying to show off to impress Waverly. It was all because of the stupid bet and now Nicole could be seriously hurt.

 

At the tiny Ski-Patrol First-Aid shack, Nicole gingerly removed her ski pants and sat on an exam table. The cold seeped through her long underwear but it helped soothe the burning sensation emanating from the swollen joint. After an examination involving lots of questions and slight prodding, the snowboarder listened somberly as the EMT on duty informed her she had twisted her knee and strained her ACL. It was a relapse of an old basketball injury Nicole acquired in high school where she tore the ligament. Now she knew for sure recovery was going to be hard. At least it didn't tear again, but one more stunt like that and it would be one too many on the ligament. She didn't need a hospital visit and it would be healed in a few days, but that meant she couldn't snowboard for the rest of her trip. The thought saddened her when she realized that she couldn't race and banter with Waverly on the slopes anymore.

 

As if on cue, Waverly burst in with her heavy Salomon ski boots clacking loudly against the hardwood flooring. “Hey, you okay?” She sounded out of breath.

 

“Yeah. I just reinjured my bad knee…” Nicole winced as the EMT wrapped her knee in an ace bandage and placed an ice pack in between a couple of the folds to keep the swelling down.

 

Waverly gave Nicole an incredulous look. “You were doing those tricks with a previously injured knee?!”

 

“Yeah…” The redhead gave a sheepish smile.

 

“Alrighty, miss. You're good to go. If you take this note to the ticket office, they'll refund any days you may have purchased previously. I'm sure you know how to use these,” The EMT handed Nicole a pair of crutches, “as well as know how to take care of that knee of yours. Take it easy, okay? Have a great day ladies.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” Nicole shook his hand before warily standing from the exam table. She slid her baggy gray ski pants over the wrappings but opted out of putting her boot back on. Taking it off was tiring and painful and she didn't want to know what putting it back on would be like. Waverly even offered to carry it as well as Nicole’s snowboard. 

 

The two worked their way back to the resort in silence, discounting the crunch of snow beneath their feet and the slight clicking of the crutches. Waverly struggled to carry Nicole’s board and boot in addition to her own skis and poles. When Nicole offered to take the boot, Waverly quickly shushed her and kept moving forward. Waverly gratefully handed off the equipment to the ski valet, pocketing the little yellow claim tickets. Her arms would ache tomorrow, but it was worth it.

 

“Where's your room?” Waverly asked the redhead.

 

“Waverly, you really don't have to—” Nicole’s protests were cut off by a stern look from her new friend. 

 

Finally she relented, “4th floor. Room 426.”

 

“Let's go then. You're here by yourself, you said?” They began to walk/hobble to the elevators.

 

“Unfortunately, yes.” She had been coming alone since she was 16, anyways.

 

“Lucky for you–and me–I happen to be completely alone as well, meaning you've got yourself some company, Haughtshot.”

 

Nicole groaned. “You don’t have to- ah-” she winced as her knee knocked her crutch, “-stay with me Waverly, really. I’ll be fine, just enjoy your vacation. Also, please don't even try, I've heard all of the puns by now…”

 

“Can’t get rid of me that fast. And whatever, where's your key?” Nicole handed the card to the brunette and awkwardly tried to fit through the doorway with the crutches as Waverly held the door open.

 

Waverly looked somewhat sheepish. “Do you mind if I take off my boots? They're uh kinda clunky and covered in snow.” Nicole shook her head and waited for the shorter girl to join her inside.

 

The room itself was big enough for at least three to four people with two queen-sized beds and a pull out couch. In between the beds was a small dresser with a TV on top with plenty of drawers, near the door a closet, and a kitchenette. 

 

Waverly placed Nicole’s spare boot by the door. “If you are anything like me, then I'm sure you will agree that the best showers are after skiing–”

 

“–Or snowboarding,” Nicole corrected.

 

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Or snowboarding. Anyways, if you want to take a shower, then by all means, I'll leave you to it. But I'm willing to stick around if you think you'll need help? Oh god that sounded bad–”

 

“I know what you mean. Thanks, by the way. For… everything, really. Also, I might need help taking off my boot and pants and stuff…” Both women blushed.

 

“Yeah, no problem.”

 

Slowly, the pair worked to get Nicole out of her heavy snow gear. Waverly sheepishly asked if it was okay for her to hang around in Nicole’s room (so she could help her if she needed it, duh…) and quietly sat on the couch in the living space.

 

A few minutes later, she heard the water shut off followed by a thud and a distressed “Shit!” from the bathroom.

 

“Nicole, are you okay?!” Waverly tentatively made her way to the bathroom.

 

“Y-yeah, I uh I slipped trying to get out… And uh… I kinda need help… Crap…”

 

“Shit. Alright I’m coming in, okay? Can you reach a towel or anything?”

 

“Yeah, I think I can…. Got it. Gimme a sec…” There was some rustling as Nicole tried her best to cover herself with the towel.

 

“Kay, you can come in now, I’m decent.”

 

Waverly slowly opened the door. Nicole was wrapped in only the towel and was half-in-half-out of the tub. Her bad knee was hanging out of the side of the tub whereas the rest of Nicole was sideways in the tub.

 

Waverly carefully grabbed Nicole’s outstretched hands and pulled (with a surprising amount of strength) Nicole back so she was sitting on the edge of the tub. With one crutch, Nicole was able to stand and then make her way to the sink where a pile of fresh clothing sat. 

 

“Uhm thanks for that, Waverly. This is like really awkward sorry…” 

 

“It’s okay, that’s why I stuck around, right?” Waverly chuckled, her cheeks dusted with pink.

 

After an awkward pause, Waverly turned towards the door and said, “Well I better go to my room and shower and all that. I wrote my number on the pad of paper over there so if you fall and need help you can contact me, if that’s alright.”

 

Nicole smirked. “What are you now, Life Alert?” She proceeded to imitate the commercials. “Ah, help! I’ve fallen and I can’t get up!” Both girls burst into laughter before finally calming down with wide smiles.

 

“Maybe I’ll see you around?” Waverly asked with a hopeful smile. 

 

“Definitely. I owe you a hot chocolate; still gotta hold up my end of the deal. Boarders don’t back out of bets, even if we lose.”

 

With one last smile, Waverly opened the door and disappeared into the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.parkcitymountain.com/the-mountain/about-the-mountain/trail-map.aspx  
> In case you were curious what the mountain looks like and what trails connect to what and all that^^  
> Every year I board at Park City and I know the mountain pretty well, so that's why of all the places they could be I chose Utah.  
> Couple things:  
> The equipment I list for each of them is purely based off of looks (although they are still great quality) and therefore isn't completely accurate for their skill level. For example, Nicole’s board is more of an intermediate board than a pro-level one she would need but it looks nice :)  
> There's also no Criminology major at UCLA but just go with it.
> 
> Feel free to ask for clarification for any ski lingo and terms that don't make sense (or to make corrections).
> 
> Comments and suggestions are always welcome! 
> 
> Yell at me if you want!  
> Tumblr: elzzorr


End file.
